


Ghost

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it me you’ve chosen to follow?<br/>Did you like the way I look when I am sleeping,<br/>was my hair more fun to tangle?<br/>Are my dreams more entertaining,<br/>do you laugh when I’m complaining that I’m all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

It was not often they were truly free of the risk of harm, especially during sleep cycles. There were times when the fear was never present, when laughter was shared and warm limbs were tangled and the Disciple’s hair got in the way of literally everything anyone tried to do and, somehow, these times were startlingly common. It was odd, knowing they could live in such ignorance for short periods, enjoy what they had even as rebellion began to bubble beneath their unprepared feet. Not yet had many caught wind of their cause and, already, they were threatened near daily.

And so was life.

For the time being, the four of them were fairly tangled in eachother once more - The Dolorosa not all too far off, the Disciple nestled against her stomach, curled in on herself. The Psiioniic’s back was against hers - to an extent -, and the Signless’s arm slung over his waist, the other almost uncomfortably bent to wrap around his neck as best as possible, fingers teasing the dark strands of his hair softly. For the most part, the latter three were asleep, the Psiioniic occasionally drifting back into the waking realm for a shared smile and few murmured words. His red blooded friend, on the other hand, could not sleep. As enjoyable as visions of a world where peace was universal, waking up from them wasn’t as easy. Plus, keeping watch just in case someone were to stumble upon them was never too bad an idea.

The Psiioniic began to stir. An arm wound around the smaller troll beneath him, face pressing down against his neck once his head was lifted enough, horns just barely managing not to knick the flesh. With the shift of weight, the Signless was laying lopsided, both hands running down his companion’s shoulder blades and back. Nightmares plagued his family often, shifted them in their sleep and had them tearing, screaming, even, but that didn’t mean he was used to it. The yellow blood, on occasion, would whimper in his sleep, though it was near impossible to tell if he was dreaming badly otherwise half the time. With the nagging suspicion he very well might be, the Signless pressed his lips against his hair, shut his eyes, and raised his voice just past a whisper.

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go,” he quieted himself even more, almost struggling to keep singing at such a low volume. The arm around him tightened, nose smushed against his collar. A grin tugged his lips, his embrace tightening for a momentary squeeze in return. “When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said “don’t leave me here alone,” but all that’s dead and gone and passed, tonight.” The carried note was hummed instead of sang, mostly out of fear of being much too loud. His fingers pressed in against the clothed sinewy muscles of the Psiioniic’s back, rubbing in small, gentle circles there.

It was hard, remembering some of those visions. The world they lived together on was peaceful, yes, but there came a time when disaster and tragedy struck them. They were torn apart, his darling Psiioniic and loving mother and sweetest Disciple enduring horrid fates along with him. He could never determine what changed in that world, where the turning point between bliss and hell really was - And that terrified him. He’d watched through the eyes of a man- of achildhimself yet not, watched his Psiioniic - but a child, himself - sacrifice all he could for their sake. He’d watched the most horrifying thing he’d ever seen and been unable to do a damn thing about it, couldn’t even find him in the waking world so easily. He’d been stuck there, even fully conscious, seeing that which he never did and, somehow, witnessed a million times over.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.” He licked his lips, brows furrowing slightly when his voice cracked on the last note. He couldn’t cry, not over something so simple, not over an easy, sweet song. Hell if he could even remember where he’d heard it in the first place - Probably in that other world, that other place he both pursued and feared so terribly. “Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound-“

The Signless cut himself off, the Psiioniic nudging his nose against the hollow of his throat while letting out a soft grunt. He was waking up and, apparently, singing wasn’t much help getting him back to sleeping. There were a few moments of silence where the troll was unsure if he should pretend to have fallen unconscious or not, but, before he could make a decision, his companion was raising his head and pressing their foreheads together, red and blue glowing in small, respective slits. Another arm wrapped around him before both ran their hands up his sides, spindly fingers clumsy with sleep resting against his chest by the time they were done moving.

“You were thinging,” he slurred, too-long teeth getting in the way more than they usually did. “Keep goin’.” The request was the last he said before resting his head down against the Signless’s shoulder, hand sliding up to curl it’s digits around his shoulder gently. For a moment, all he could do was blink in surprise, smile finally tugging at his lips. The Signless pulled him closer, pressed his lips back against his hair, shut his eyes, and hummed a small part of the tune before continuing as he’d been told to.

“So, don’t you dare look out your window, darling, everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music’s gone.” He could so easily remember the way the young troll had looked, ochroid running down his cheeks in steady streams. The image was one he pushed away often, just as he did right then, pressing closer and lowering his voice. In the other world, his Disciple had not been able to very well hear. She hadn’t always been that way - It was another result of the disaster, he supposed, though didn’t know for sure. The thought had hurt him in more ways than one, but fingers squeezing at his shoulder softly helped ground him. He tried to lose himself in the other troll’s scent, relaxing his body to the best of his ability.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> So, a few things I’d like to say about this drabbly thing! First off, songfics are things I used to write literally all the time, but that was a few years back. Secondly, I’ve linked a video to Emilie Autumn’s poem Ghost - Which is the quote at the top and a poem I was debating writing this entire thing off. And I’ve also linked to Taylor Swift’s Safe And Sound, a song I’ve been attempting to draw an artfic for but am growing impatient and debating giving up entirely.
> 
> Thirdly! The idea of the Signless seeing the Beta troll’s session is actually something that I first saw my friend, Pyro, write about here. Truly enough, had I not met Pyro (which I did through writing drabbles for a few of her headcanons posted in the SuffPsii tag, go figure) I probably would have dropped writing all over again and went back to focusing on just art and role play. So, thank you Pyro you precious little angel goodness gracious, and everyone should go read everything she writes ever because she’s amazing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all, bud!


End file.
